


The Three Faces Of Love

by cuddlyharkness



Series: Many Faces, Many Moods [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of "The Many Faces of The Man Who Can Never Die", jack and twelve have begun to develop a partnership. Jack will be recapping the three distinct faces one can expect to find during love, both the battles of arguments and the sweetest embraces after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Life is strange sometimes. You fall into pits of despair and then you rise up to the peaks of happiness, with no proper way to tell which will happen next. Sometimes the pits are too deep, and you need someone to throw you a line. Sometimes the peaks are too high, and you need someone to set up a ladder. What matters most is that someone is there for you, always helping you back to level ground one way or another. In some cases, its by friendship. Or in my case, it was through the actions of someone who loved me. 

The Doctor is a man who can be as gentle or as hard as you need to see him. For me, he was both. When I needed comfort in my time of need, he was there to hold my hand and guide me through the dark back to the light. When I started to give up, he smacked me around and put the fear of Gallifrey in me. He never forced me, never made me do something he knew I couldn't do, and all he did was out of love. 

As it stands now, love flows freely through the TARDIS. From both of us, its been blossoming and blooming for several years now, spreading outward and upward, spiraling through to the heart of the TARDIS. It's beautiful and frightening and oh so brilliant, and I will do my best to explain it as vividly as I've felt it.


	2. Face of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack explains why happiness is a key component to the establishment of a relationship.

When you fall in love, there's something inside you that changes ever slightly. Something shifts, you throw out some part of you and open that space to the partner you've dedicated that pure, sacred emotion to. They come in, they fill up the gap, and they smile as you hold your arms around them and spin them in circles with you. Love takes away the worst parts, fills in the better, but even in the worst times you and your partner are still there, the ever-glowing ray of sunshine to illuminate the darkest regions of your mind. They become a permanent remembrance, a permanent feeling of peace and wonderment, contentment just like sitting at home in front of the fire with your favorite cup of tea and a warm blanket. 

This lasts a lifetime. The happiness they spread through your veins is like adrenaline you need in critical times. Except your body can't produce that specific kind of high. It can't create the right strands of proteins, the right balance of chemicals. Not on its own. The Doctor is, in the simplest terms, a drug I never knew I needed. 

For example, not even three hours prior to my writing, he woke me up with the gentlest touch of a hand. He ran his fingers through my hair, nudged me, and managed to wake me with only that and a whisper and the ghost of a kiss to my cheek. Now, this doesn't seem like much. But consider for a moment that I'm a heavy sleeper. I sleep until someone rattles me like a caged dog. But he didn't have to. Why? All because my brain, though sleep-logged, knew that it was him. And I was so eager, so incredibly at peace knowing I would wake to his beautiful face, to know that the day would start with the same feeling of love welling up inside my chest, that I woke with ease. I was so happy to see him standing there, waiting patiently for me to get up out of bed. 

Happiness is the best motivator one can have, in my opinion. Happiness is something that relationships root into, that relationship thrive with. Yes, there are many other factors. If I had to use only one word to express a loving relationship, only one factor that may will be, nay is, the most important one, it would have to be happiness. If you aren't happy with someone, then there's no sense being with them. But happiness is something the Doctor and I have a surplus of. It makes it all the more perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that the way these chapters are going to go are going to be in the format of Jack creating some form of journal based upon his interactions with the Doctor. The last part was more along the lines of an actual story, this is more like a spin-off type deal. Hope that's chill with everyone :)


	3. Face of Aggression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No relationship is complete without the occasional argument, as Jack explains.

When it comes to love and relationships, its hard to imagine there would ever be a perfect partnership. Anger and jealousy happen, they come to the surface when you’re upset, and there's very little you can do for it beyond trying your best not to scream and argue. Though even the best are not without fault, and I can say that The Doctor and I are far from perfect. We have succumbed to the heated arguments that every couple goes through, and its safe to say that when either of us fights, we hit the other hard with what we have to say. 

The Doctor has gone to such lengths before as to call me a freak, an anomaly that shouldn’t be, and various other cruel terms. Of course, they were all said within the heat of the moment and had no real meaning, but they hurt just as much regardless. 

I have said some pretty hurtful things too, I’m not claiming to be any better than him. I’ve brought up dark times in his history, things that should never have been brought up in that manner or used against him...we’ve fought tooth and claw before, and usually afterwards it leaves me with a very heavy heart and a very very hoarse voice. Something else that comes with our arguments is the fact that I scream when we fight. The Doctor stays calm, monotone and quiet. He doesn’t raise his voice, doesn’t make any physical action to make himself seem more aggressive. Just...calm. Its frightening, really. 

When we argue, it can be days or weeks before one of us cracks and makes an attempt to mend the damage we’ve caused. Its almost always me who breaks first. I hate seeing him look so upset for too long, so I try to fix whatever I can. After a little time, we get back to speaking terms and manage to fix anything else that needs fixing. I can honestly say that fighting is something that’s only matched in terms of passion by our love making. All is fair in love and war, i suppose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. Its been a while, really. I'm sorry for that delay, but I still haven't quite fixed my wifi issues. But I managed to borrow a computer in order to finally get the next part up, though its not quite as well-rounded as I wanted it to be. Oh well.


	4. Face of Sexuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final face of love, where Jack explains how lovely their sexuality is for him and the Doctor.

There is one side to love that not everyone likes. The side of love that deals with the slow, sensual movement beneath the sheets, the grasping at pillows and the voices bouncing off walls. I wouldn't call it sex. Not for me and him. For me and the Doctor, we fall nothing short of what many consider love-making. It's not frantic, not rushed or pressured, but gentle touches and soft kisses that slowly make the rest of the world fade out into the background, leaving only us at the center. 

It's something we dedicate time to, moments where we refuse to acknowledge anything else in the world and instead take in the sheer beauty of one-another, basking in the attention only we can get from the other. I can't speak for the Doctor, but I can speak for myself. When we take things so slowly, so gently, its unbelievable. 

The first time was awkward, as it always is the first time with a new partner. But regardless, we learned over time exactly how to treat each other. I've learned that he loves when I take the time to support his lower back as he arches up off the sheets, that I can drive him crazy just by running my fingers along his waist and pressing my lips against his shoulder. He's learned a lot about me as well, but I won't make this about me. He's far more important. 

When it comes to us, the last major important part of our lives is the nights we can wrap each other up in our arms and lose ourselves. It's not for everyone, I know, but for us it's a beautiful thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, the final part. It's short, and I'm very sorry for that

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear, its been a long time coming hasn't it?


End file.
